


I can tell that we are gonna be friends by dollsome [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of I can tell that we are gonna be friends by dollsome read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Betty’s new chemistry lab partner is named Kate Andrews. She’s new at Victory High School, with uncontrollable red curls and eyes that remind Betty of a squirrel from a Disney movie. (Is there a Disney movie with a squirrel in it? It’s been awhile since Betty checked.)<br/>Tag: high school au</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can tell that we are gonna be friends by dollsome [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I can tell that we are gonna be friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105637) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



**Title** : I can tell that we are gonna be friends  
 **Author** : doll some  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Bomb Girls  
 **Character** : Kate Andrews/Betty McRae   
**Rating** : General audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Betty’s new chemistry lab partner is named Kate Andrews. She’s new at Victory High School, with uncontrollable red curls and eyes that remind Betty of a squirrel from a Disney movie. (Is there a Disney movie with a squirrel in it? It’s been awhile since Betty checked.)  
Tag: high school au  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1105637)  
**Length** 0:12:44  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/I%20can%20tell%20that%20we%20are%20gonna%20be%20friends%20by%20dollsome.mp3.zip)


End file.
